


Tides of Time

by Pixie_Queen24 (FallenAngel69)



Series: Domestic Cookleta [15]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngel69/pseuds/Pixie_Queen24
Summary: Companion Ficlet for Only God Knows Why/Walking Through the Valley





	Tides of Time

“Oh my gosh!” Archie exclaimed from his end of the couch where he was trying to read the latest copy of billboard magazine. “Will you stop?” He was talking to his husband who was on the other end of the couch, bouncing his leg nervously and shifting every few seconds.

“I can’t help it,” David replied as he scooted to the edge of the seat, resting his forearms on his knees.

Archie chuckled and shook his head. It was amusing to watch his normally calm, cool, and collected other half being fidgety over something so small. “It’s a date, honey. Not like you’ll be walking down the aisle any time soon.”

“Do you know what happens when teenagers go on dates?”

“Um, dances? Movies? Ice cream? Arcades?”

David glared at his husband of almost eight years. Of course Archie would think that. They had, after all, grown up with completely different lifestyles. “No. Parking cars on back roads, making out, and doing other things, all of which can be done in the back seat of said parked car. That is what happens on teenage dates.”

“Nah,” Archie disagreed. “We won’t have to worry about that until the second date. Then, of course, come the grandchildren.” He tried his best to keep a straight face, but the look on David’s face made him burst into a fit of giggles. “Relax, babe. Addison is a responsible kid. She’s not going to do anything. Trust her.”

“I do trust her,” David informed. “It’s the boy I don’t trust.”

“Why? He hasn’t given you a reason not to trust him.”

“He doesn’t have to. I was a teenage boy once.” He saw the ‘so what’ look on Archie’s face and he shrugged. “Not all of us were perfectly good, little, Mormon boys.”

Archie started to reply but Addison chose that moment to enter the living room. He looked up at her and smiled. “You look lovely, Addie.”

A slight blush crept into her cheeks and she thanked him before looking to David who hadn’t uttered a word yet. “Dad? What do you think? It’s ok, isn’t it?”

David blinked back tears as he took in the sight of his daughter looking quite elegant in the dress that she’d picked for her first homecoming dance.

Addison wasn’t sure what to think when he still didn’t say anything right away. “Grandma Beth helped me pick it. She said it wasn’t too revealing or anything… Dad?”

“It’s fine,” David finally said. “You look beautiful, honey.”

She finally smiled. Like, really smiled. “Thanks, Daddy!”

“Wait right here,” David said as he got up and left the room.

Once he was out of sight, Addison turned to Archie with wide, concerned eyes. “What is wrong with him?”

Smiling fondly, Archie got up and took Addison’s hands in his. “He’s freaking out just a little bit.”

“Why?”

“Well, he says it’s because he doesn’t trust teenage boys, but I think it’s really because it means that his little girl is growing up.” Archie took a moment to just look at her and his smile became a little more affectionate. “And you look so much like your mom right now.” She sighed and Archie continued, trying to reassure her.  He could tell by the look on her face that she was worried. “He’ll be fine. You just go out and have fun. Ok?”

She nodded. “I will. Um…” She looked around. “Where’s Jake?”

“Spending the night with a friend. Why?”

“Good! That’s means Dad can’t make me take him as a chaperone”

Archie laughed at her dramatic exclamation and gave her a quick hug just as David was returning to the living room.

He was carrying a small box in his hand. He handed it to Addison as he opened it. She gasped, looking at the simple gold chain with a heart-shaped pendant. “It was your mom’s,” he explained before carefully removing it from the box.

“It’s really pretty.”

David nodded and stepped behind her to hook it around her neck. “I’m sure she’d want you to have it.”

Addison touched the pendant gently as she turned to face him. “Thank you.” She let him hug her for a moment before she stepped back to look up at him. “Daddy, I promise that I’ll always be you little princess no matter how old I get or how many dates I go on.” She reached up and wiped a tear away from the corner of his eye. “And I promise to be responsible tonight. You have nothing to worry about.”

Just then the doorbell rang and Addison’s eyes grew large. “Oh my gosh! He’s here.”

*****

After all the introductions were made and the pictures were taken (and Archie made sure that David didn’t say or do anything to scare the poor boy) they were out the door and on their way to the homecoming dance.

Archie laid the camera on a stand as he closed the front door. “So…” he began while walking back to David who was still standing against the foyer wall. “That wasn’t so bad.”

“He seems nice,” David concluded. “But I still don’t…” he shut up when Archie put a finger against his lips.

“Shhh,” the younger man smiled as their arms wrapped around each other. “Do you know this is the first time we’ve been completely alone in the house for ages?”

David nodded. “Yeah. It feels weird.”

Archie laughed softly at the expression on David’s face. “I um…I think I might know how to keep your mind off of Addie and her date.”

David raised an eyebrow, feeling Archie’s hands squeeze at his butt. “Oh…”

Archie simply smiled and stretched up to kiss him, determined to take advantage of their alone time.

**Author's Note:**

> Although this is an old fic, comments are still welcomes, encouraged, and appreciated! :)


End file.
